Future Generations
by AfroGaming
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild, the strongest in Fiore. After 10 years of peace, the children of our favourite ships are finally ready for action. Lets see what adventures await them. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Welcome to my third Fairy Tail story! This is a story everyone voted for on the polls, so thank you for voting. Anyway, as the title suggests, this will be about the next generation of Fairy Tail. Think of this chapter as an introduction to all of the characters! As always guys, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

The Fairy Tail guild, the strongest in Fiore. Also one of the loudest, annoying and of course, destructive in Fiore. And the guild gets into even more trouble 10 years after Tartaros attacked. During 10 years of peace, everyone had settled down. Love began to blossom in the guild, everyone grew older, and, unfortunately for Master Makarov, the next generation of the guild were as lively as the rest of the family. Lets take a look at them.

First is the Dragneel family. With the destructive father leading them, Natsu Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer, and has a love of fighting. Literally anyone. The guild members, other guild members, the magic council, anyone. He just loved fighting. With his messy pink hair, toothy grin and signature white scarf his father, The Fire Dragon King Igneel, gave him, you can spot this maniac from anywhere. But, over the years, his beautiful wife has kept him under control. Lucy Dragneel is a Celestial Wizard with a kind heart, long blonde hair and chocolate eyes. And she finally agreed to marry Natsu, after he almost lit the council on fire to show his love. She's known to be one of the bravest in the guild, and is happy her own family is expanding. Meet Nashi Dragneel, the oldest of the children, sitting at 9 years old. Inheriting her father's messy pink locks and fiery attitude, she is also a Fire Dragon Slayer. And is closest to her younger brother, Lucas. Lucas is 5 years old with short, golden hair. He's shy and has started to learn Celestial magic. They also have a blue cat, a nuisance called Happy.

Next up the Fullbuster family. The father, Gray Fullbuster, is an Ice-Make Wizard and a Ice Devil Slayer with a serious stripping problem. He's Natsu's rival, and they are always seen fighting in the guild. But his icy personality was melted by his wife, Juvia Lockster. Always talking in third person, Juvia is a Water mage, with pale skin and sea blue, wavy hair. And she is proud of her two children. First is Storm, also 9 like Nashi, yet a few months younger. He took on his fathers dark hair and Ice-Make Magic, as well as starting to learn Ice Devil Slayer magic. He also has picked up on his father's stripping habit. His brother, Yuki, is 4 and has a mixture of water and ice magic, yet has a lighter shade of blue hair and pale skin.

Third is the Redfox family. Gajeel Redfox is the father, and a Iron Dragon Slayer. His rough appearance doesn't fool anyone, as we all know Gajeel can be a softy. With untamed black hair running to his back, and iron piercing covering his face, its a wonder he married Levy Redfox. Levy is a small woman with messy, light blue hair, with an orange headband keeping it up. She's an intense reader, always seen with a book, and uses Solid Script Magic. She's Lucy's best friend, and they always go to each other when they have a problem. They have one little girl called Gale. She has adopted Gajeel's liking for black clothes, yet practises both Dragon Slayer and Solid Script magic. Only 8 years old, she is one of the strongest in the next generation. Lets not forget their cat too, Pantherlily.

Fourth is the Fernandez family. Finally joining the guild after his crimes, Jellal Fernandez has blue hair and a red tattoo on the right side of his face. Usually quiet, this man is extremely powerful, using Heavenly Body Magic, he quickly became an S-Class Wizard, like his wife. Erza Fernandez has beautiful locks of red hair, and considered one of the prettiest in the guild. Yet extremely scary and powerful. Being the only wizard to use her Re-Quip magic at lightning speed, she's the strongest female in the guild, something her child is proud of. Sylvie Fernandez is a small girl with long red hair, which fade to blue at the tips. She is able to also use Re-Quip magic, yet only able to change her swords, not armour. She is 8 years old. She also doesn't know that Erza may have a new sibling for her to play with.

And finally is the Dreyar family. The father, Laxus Dreyar, is currently the strongest male in the guild, as Gildarts still hasn't returned from his mission. Wielding Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic, he usually puts ends to fights in literally a flash. His team, the Thunder Legion, currently rivals Team Natsu as the strongest team. His wife, Mirajane Dreyar, is a half demon with the Satan Soul ability. Also a high ranking wizard, Laxus and Mire rival Erza and Jellal as strongest couple, although Natsu will never admit it. They have one 7 year old boy, with spiky white hair, called Kai. He only possesses Lightning Dragon Slayer magic, which has been shown to control him at times.

And there is the rest of the guild. Young Wendy and Romeo, now 23 and 24, are officially a couple, despite Carla's weariness of the boy. Cana had gotten with Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, although he is still in his guild. Lisanna had finally hooked up with Bickslow, and is pregnant. Evergreen and Elfman have also gotten together, yet she still gets annoyed with him yelling "MAN!" Even Happy is slow widdling Carla's heart, becoming ever closer to winning him over.

Overall, the Fairy Tail guild is only getting stronger, smarter, and louder. What sort of destruction will the guild bring to Fiore? What will happen with the newest members? Will new enemies threaten the peace? Only time will tell...

 _WOOOOOO, done! That was fun to write. Again, think of this as an introduction to the story and characters. Thank you all so much for reading, and once again thank you to those that voted. I'll have another poll ready for when I finish Alliance. This was a lot of fun, and yes this was meant to be up Friday, but I couldn't help myself! I really should stick to me schedules. Next chapter is Tuesday!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my Mavis thank you all for the support on chapter 1! Its incredible, now I'm super excited to properly start the story! Although uploads may be slow due to me having so many things to do. I've got my school, this, and other things. Oh well. Lets get to it. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

"Mama, wake up." A voice called. Lucy groaned, rolling over to avoid the little hands shaking. "Mama, we need to go to the guild."

"Go to bed Nashi." Lucy muttered into her pillow.

"But Mama..."

"Get Papa to go with you."

"Ok!" Nashi said brightly. Moving to the other side of the bed, she began shaking Natsu. "Papa, wake up!"

"Its too early." Natsu yawned. He opened his eyes and looked at the little dragon slayer straight into her chocolate eyes. That was the only trait she received from Lucy. The rest was from him. She had pink, messy hair and a fiery personality. "Go wake up Mama."

"She told me to wake you up." Nashi responded.

"Oh, did she?" Natsu narrowed his eyes. He rolled over and looked at his tired wife. "Come on, we'll both get up." He suggested.

"No, just you, I'm tired." Lucy muttered.

"But you need to make breakfast for Lucas, he only likes your cooking." Natsu stated.

"Because you only make spicy things." The blonde retorted.

"Can we have some spicy things?" Nashi asked.

"Yes." Natsu answered.

"No." Lucy replied, sitting up. "Go wake up Lucas."

"Fine," Natsu grumbled, getting out of bed. "Lets go Nashi."

"Yaaay!" Nashi giggled. Natsu smiled at the 9 year old before leaving his bedroom. Crossing the little cottage, he quietly opened Lucas' door. He saw the sleeping 5 year old, with golden locks and 3 spirt keys in his hands. Entering, he sat down on the edge of his bed, shaking him awake.

"Lucas, breakfast time." Natsu said softly, "What do you want?"

"Huh?" Lucas opened his eyes, looking at Natsu. "Morning Papa. Cereal."

"Got it, now get up." Natsu smiled. He took a reluctant Nashi out of his room, as she was very close to her little brother.

He found Lucy already in the kitchen, whipping up toast, beans, bacon and eggs.

"Lucas wants cereal." Natsu said, stretching his back.

"Ok." Lucy smiled. She jumped as she felt something brush her leg. "Happy! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." The cat giggled. He flew up and landed on Nashi's head. "How long until we go to the guild?"

"After breakfast buddy." Natsu ruffled his hair. The door behind him opened as Lucas came out holding his pillow. The Dragneel family sat down and happily munched on their food. After eating and getting ready, which resulted in Lucy's usual hour and a half shower, they headed out to the guild. Passing through the busy city of Magnolia, which had rarely changed over the years, the approached the guild. They could already hear chatter going on, telling them that the main members were already there. Natsu entered the hall and dropped his bags.

"GRAY!" He bellowed, startling everyone. "LETS FIGHT."

"Damnit." Gray muttered from the counter. He put little Yuki down on the counter as he stood up. "Fine. I'll just win again."

"You never win." Natsu growled as he shot towards his rival. The temperature of the room raised and dropped as the two wizards fought. Lucy sighed as she took her two children to the bar. She sat down ad placed Lucas on the bar next to Yuki, as the two were basically best friends. Turning, she found Nashi yelling at Gray's oldest son, Storm, about who's stronger.

"Well, I'm older, so I'm stronger!" Natsu yelled.

"Only by a few months!" Storm huffed. "Besides, my magic is stronger then yours"

"No it isn't. I slay dragons."

"And I slay demons!" The two were head to head, but Lucy didn't care. The two were like their fathers, so they was no way they could be stopped.

"Morning Lucy."

"Good morning Mira." Lucy replied, turning her attention to the bartender. Mirajane was whipping up food for any members that haven't eaten yet. "Where's little Kai?" Lucy asked.

"He's with Laxus practising his slayer magic." Mira smiled. "It's amazing that he's inherited it from his, as Laxus needed a lacrima to use his magic."

"Well, magic is learnt." Lucy explained, oblivious to the fact that Nashi and Storm were throwing punches.

"Yes but he'd seem to have the magic without any training."

"Hmmm. But isn't his magic still controlling him?"

"Yes, even with the extra training, it still gets out of hand." Mira said sadly.

"Mama?" Lucy looked at Lucas. "Training?"

"Oh right, you're meant to be training today. Natsu!" She called across the guild. Natsu stopped his fight, looking at her.

"What?"

"Lucas and Nashi need to train today."

"Ok, just let me finish this." He called back, before resuming his fight with Gray.

"He'll be there forever." A voice grunted. Levy and Gajeel had appeared next to her, carrying Gale.

"Heya guys." Lucy said brightly. Levy put the 6 year old girl down so she could hug her best friend.

"Hey Lucy, how are you?"

"Tired." Lucy replied, "That one made me get up early." She pointed to Nashi. Only then did she notice that Storm and Nashi was hugging each other, eyes on Gale. "Huh?"

"Oh, its Gale." Gajeel explained smiling. "She's probably the strongest out of the kids, except Sylvie, so they're probably scared of her."

"Well, as long as they aren't fighting..." Lucy sighed. "Natsu!" She shouted to her husband. "Come on!"

"Fine." A battered Natsu grumbled, walking away from an equally battered Gray. He picked up Lucas while Lucy go Nashi. "Ok, training time!"

* * *

The family walked away from the guild, except Happy who stayed with Carla once she and Wendy arrived. The walked towards a stone clearing, their usual training spot.

"Ok Nashi, ready to work on punches?" Natsu asked. The pinkette happily nodded. "Luce, are you going to work on magic with Lucas?""

"Yep." She nodded back. "Lucas, do you have the keys?" The smaller blonde nodded as well, pulling out his favourite one. "Ok then, open it." Lucas smiled as he placed the key on his chest.

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" He cried. In a golden flash, the timid spirt appeared.

"Oh, um, hello master." She said shyly. She watched as Lucas swayed on the spot, eyes heavy. She quickly caught him before he dropped to the floor.

"Hmmm, he still seems to be losing a lot of magic summoning one spirt." Lucy analysed. "But at lease Aries is still here." Lucas opened his eyes and looked at the spirit holding him.

"You didn't leave." He whispered. His eyes filled with delight as he understood that his magic was stronger.

"Of course." Aries smiled, patting his head. "Now you rest." Lucas nodded and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Nashi was repeatedly hitting a tree with punches and a few kicks while Natsu watched. Her hands were starting to turn red, but she kept going.

"Good Nashi, you're defiantly getting stronger." Natsu praised. "Now, come here." Nashi scurried over to him. "Right, time to teach you my favourite move."

"Really?" Nashi's eyes practically bulged from their sockets.

"Yep! The Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu said.

"Yes!" Nashi cheered. "I'm all fired up!

 _Done! That was so much fun to write! Some quality family time with each other. Next chapter they might all go one missions, each family. Until then, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be next Sunday!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm having so much fun writing this story. So I told a reviewer that the kids will stay the same age throughout the story, but I'm thinking of changing that so they age and become stronger. I'm not sure yet, let me know if that'd be a good idea. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

The Dragneel family headed towards Fairy Tail the next day. After teaching Nashi the Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Natsu thought it'd be a good idea for the group to take on a mission, Nashi's choice. Lucy was weary of the idea, yet knew that Natsu wouldn't let anything bad happen to her little girl. So, the group entered the building. Nashi immediately ran up towards the message board, looking for jobs.

"Hey guys." Gray greeted as the parents sat down. "Any plans for today?"

"Yep, Nashi is choosing a job." Natsu said proudly. "Anything she wants, and most of the reward goes to her."

"I still don't agree with the rewards going to her." Lucy muttered. "She'll spend it on stuff she doesn't need."

"Just like Natsu then?" Gray asked. It wasn't long after that that Gray and Natsu were wrestling on the floor, Happy cheering them on from the side. Lucy sighed and turned back to Nashi, who was running up to her with a flyer.

"This one!" Nashi said. Lucy took the flyer and looked at it. Apparently, a museum wanted protection from a group of thieves that leaked that they were going to rob it.

"Hmmm, shouldn't seem to hard." Lucy shrugged. "Natsu, what do you think?" Natsu picked himself up and studied the flyer.

"Lame." He moaned. "I know, lets get an S-Class job!"

"We aren't allowed!" Lucy reminded him. "Beside, if Nashi wants this job, we'll do it."

"Nashi is doing a job?" The pinkette turned to find Storm standing there, holding onto little Yuki. "No fair. Dad, can we go on a job?"

"I don't see why not." Gray replied, shirt already gone from his fight with Natsu. "Go find a job." Storm nodded and put Yuki down, who instantly waddled towards Lucas.

"We're going on a job?" Juvia asked her husband, joining the group.

"Wait, why are you copying us?" Natsu shot.

"We're not." Gray argued.

"Yes you are, you're trying to one-up us!"

"I don't need to try to one-up you." Gray sneered. "I bet we'll do a better job at ours then you'll do at yours."

"Deal, winner gets all of the prize money!" Natsu put his hand out. The two shook hands.

"Natsu, the money is for Nashi!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Then we'll win Mama." Nashi said happily. "I'm all fired up!"

"Bets are going down?" Gajeel and Levy had come over, watching the conversation. "I'm in."

"Gajeel no." Levy snapped.

"Winner gets all of the prize money!" Natsu grinned.

"Gale, get a job." Gajeel barked. Gale ran past Storm, who was on his way back. Gray check the flyer.

"Hmmm, protect a wagon carrying good." He mused. "Easy. Is this ok Juvia?" He asked Juvia nodded. Gale hurried back, passing Levy a flyer.

"A gang is causing trouble in a city, please help?" She looked at it. "I'm not sure..."

"It'll be fine." Gajeel cackled. "Remember, Gale is strong."

"Mira!" Natsu called. "We're going on jobs!"

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Lucas and Nashi reached the museum. It was pure white with a large entrance. After walking in, they were met with a middle-aged man with a grey beard in a brown jacket.

"Hello!" He greeted cheerily. "I'm Dr. Hodgetts, good to see you. Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, nice to meet you." Lucy said. "I'm Lucy, this is my husband Natsu, and our kids, Nashi and Lucas."

"Oh, wonderful, please come in." They followed the man into the main hall. Looking around, they saw old relics of magical objects and bones. "Now, er, he's the situation."

"A group of thieves know and Dungeon Crime has been attacking museums all over Fiore, giving the exact time and date of when they'll strike. But even with the information, the group always manage to steal and escape. That's why I hired you, powerful wizards to take them down before anything else gets stolen. They sent a message yesterday saying that they'll be here today in two hours."

"Easy." Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry geezer, we'll be happy to take these guys out."

"Um, before we do." Lucy interrupted. "Can we move everything out of the main hall? My husband has a... destructive way of handling situations."

"He does it with fire." Nashi giggled. Dr. Hodgetts sighed as he nodded.

Two hours later, the hall was empty and Natsu was standing in the middle of the hall, Nashi on his shoulder. Lucy was at the desk, protecting Lucas while Happy was high above them.

"Should be here any time now." Natsu checked his watch. Sure enough, three hooded figures walked into the hall.

"Hmm?" The one in the middle noticed the family. "What do we have here?"

"Looks like they're here to stop us, ha." The one on the right answered. "Ha, pretty funny, ha." Removing their hooded, Natsu took a close look at them. The man in the middle had short, white hair and sharp eyes. The man of the right had a wide smile with goofy teeth and long, messy orange hair. The third was a woman with light, red hair and thick lipstick.

"Dungeon Crime?" Natsu asked, putting Nashi on the floor.

"Oh good, ha, our name is spreading. Ha."

"Yeah, and it caught the attention of Fairy Tail." Natsu growled. Lucy moved away from the desk, summoning Loke as she did so. Dungeon Crime launched themselves at the family and the fight began. Loke attacked the man with messy hair, while Lucy dealt with the one with white hair, leaving the woman to Natsu.

"So, what's your name?" Lucy asked the man. He chuckled, raising his hands.

"Me? You can call me Tombstone." He thrust his hands forwards, causing a stream of sand to be whipped around. Lucy shielded her eyes, and grabbed her whip. She'd had practise with her favourite weapon over the years. Launching it, she wrapped it around Tombstone's arm, making the sand die down. Tombstone grinned and pulled the whip, making Lucy stumbled. He then fired a chuck of sand towards her, hitting her shoulder. She grunted in pain before charging, attempting a close range attack. She punched forwards while pulling the whip back, making Tombstone lose his balance. Raising a foot to his gut, he grunted. Letting go of Lucy's whip, he jumped back and fired another ball of sand, to which she dodged. The fight was getting interesting.

Loke was dodging attack after attack by the other man. His hands glowed with a dark energy, making Loke assume he was a close quarter fighter. Loke's hands shone with an equal amount of energy, the light shining of him. Launching, they began hitting and ducking strike after strike. The man pounced back, smiling wildly.

"Ha, you're pretty good." He smirked. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Loke, Leader of the Zodiac."

"Ha, a spirit? Haha, that's too good. Well, you can call me Mercrow, Close Range Champion."

"We'll see about that." Loke challenged, attacking again.

Meanwhile, Natsu was having fun with his opponent. The girl was quickly getting frustrated with the man dodging her attacks without attacking himself. The woman just Iron-Make Magic, with gave her a disadvantage as Natsu was use to fighting Gray's Ice-Make Magic. She had abandoned her cloak to show a tight black dress that revealed her legs and her cleavage.

"Just attack!" She snarled, throwing a spiked ball at the dragon slayer.

"Nah, too easy. What's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Viper." She hissed back. "And I don't care what your name is." Natsu shrugged, dodging more attacks. Viper noticed the two children watching from behind Natsu. Smiling, she launched at iron spear towards them. Natsu quickly whipped round and melted the spear into a molten puddle. Before he turned back, Viper took her chance and leapt onto the boy. They crashed to the ground, Viper on top. Natsu froze as her cleavage tried to enter his face.

"Oh, you stopped." Viper smirked. "Distracted by these bad boys? Pretty big, aren't they?" She licked her lips as Natsu went pink. Then red. Then his hands went red. Then he began heating up. Viper jumped off of him as he lit himself on fire. Natsu jumped to his feet, eyeing Viper down.

"I'm married." He grunted, before sending a ball of fire towards her. Turning round, he looked at Nashi. "Wanna go?" Nashi happily nodded and ran towards Viper, who was just recovering from her surprise. Nashi kicked the woman's exposed leg hard, receiving a shriek as she did so. Happy flew down and picked Nashi up. Raising her flaming fist, she aimed towards Viper's head.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist." She landed the punch perfectly, making Viper stumble backwards. Natsu's heart swelled with pride watching his daughter fight. He followed up the attack with a Wing Attack, knocking Viper unconscious.

Loke had finished with Mercrow, and was dusting himself off. Lucy was still fighting Tombstone, whose attacks were slowly dying down. Lucy retreated her whip and she ran towards him.

"Lucy Kick!" She yelled, hitting the man in the stomach. He collapsed, unable to fight.

"Good job Luce!" Natsu cheered. He stopped as Lucy glared at him.

"You put Nashi in danger!"

"What, no, she's fine."

"But she might not of been." Lucy argued.

"Listen Luce." Natsu grabbed her hands. "Neither Nashi or Lucas will get hurt, ok? My job is to protect them, and that's what I'm going to do." Lucy nodded. "Beside, Nashi needs some experience, and I think she did well." Nashi smiled proudly and Happy plopped on her head.

"Ok, fine, you're right." Lucy sighed. "Now lets get out reward!"

 _Little bit of a longer chapter, but oh well. Next chapter will be Gray and Gajeel's jobs. This family fight was fun, and yes I made up characters. That'll happen a lot. Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be Friday!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Annnd back! I'm really enjoying updating this story, it's a lot of fun. On Sunday I'll be posting a poll so you guys can decide what the next story will be! It's a little early, but oh well. More info on when Alliance comes out on Sunday. For now, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

"Daaaad, hurry!" Storm whined as the Fullbuster family went through a town.

"We'll get there, don't worry son." Gray said, ruffling his son's hair.

"But we need to beat Nashi."

"Yeah, and we will. Trust me, we won't lose to them. Or Gale, ok? Just be patient."

"Fine." Storm huffed, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure we should've made a bet with Natsu?" Juvia asked her husband, carrying Yuki.

"It'll be fine, I always win bets with him." Gray waved off her concern.

"No... You always tie." Juvia pointed out.

"Well, not this time." Gray smiled. "Oh look, there they are." The family hurried over to an elderly couple.

"Ah, hello!" The man greeted. He was in a striped shirt with grey trousers, wide glasses and going bald. "I take it you are Fairy Tail?"

"Hello sir." Gray greeted. "My name is Gray and this is my wife Juvia. And these are our children, Storm and Yuki. Storm here picked this job."

"Why, what a sweet boy." The lady smiled. She had long, white hair and sharp eyes. "My name is Niki and my husband, Benedict."

"So, what's the problem?" Juvia asked.

"Well, you see." The man's eyes looked sad. "We're trying to transport some party decorations to my grandson's town, as he is having a wedding. But, the path we're taking is dangerous. It has been reported that a group keep attacking and taking goods from any people who pass by. And, in our old age, we can't work our magic like we use to."

"So we just need to protect the wagon?" Gray questioned.

"Yes, that would be appreciated." Niki answered.

"Sounds easy enough." Gray smiled. "What do you think Storm?" He looked at his fun.

"Let's do it!" Storm yelled.

With that, they loaded up the wagon with the decorations needed. It didn't take long, but it seemed like ages as Yuki was determined to practise he water magic on them. After getting everything ready, the Fullbusters sat in the back while the couple began to set off. On the way, they learnt that the couple's grandson was an expert as Illusion Magic, and helped protect the town he lived in.

"Cool!" Yuki said, "Mummy, can we see him?"

"Oh, I'm not sure sweetie." Juvia replied. "He's having a wedding after all."

"Oh its fine." Benedict said from the front. "It's not for a week yet. Beside, I'm sure he'll be happy to see the wizards who helped us."

"Well, if it's alright." Juvia smiled. After ten minutes, a cackle called out.

"Ohhh, what do we have here?" Gray and Juvia got out, looking at the group in front of the wagon. They were all masked, so they were unable to identify them. They assumed the one at the front was the leader.

"Please." Niki begged. "Let us go peacefully, it's for our grandson's wedding!"

"That's unfortunate." The leaded grinned. "Huh?" He looked at Juvia and Gray. "Who are you two?"

"Doesn't matter." Gray growled. "But we're from Fairy Tail. And you're not getting your hands on these."

"Please." The leader yawned. "They're like nine of us, and two of you. Boys, get them!"

The group dashed towards the mages, four onto each. Gray smirked and stripped off his top, showing his bulging muscles. Juvia swooned for a second, before paying attention back to the fight.

Gray just laughed after dodging multiple attacks from the group. They all seemed to specialise in Bullet Magic, shooting Gray with magic ammo.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray said. A small shield formed on his arm, blocking incoming bullets. "Ice-Make: Sword!" In Gray's over hand, a sword appeared, readying Gray for close range combat. That was enough to get two of them to run away. The two braver ones charged towards Gray, hands glowing. Gray didnt even break a cold sweat knocking to two out.

Juvia was also having fun with her enemies. Almost dancing to avoid attacks, her enemies were getting frustrated. Juvia decided to stop dodging. Bullets flew towards her, yet she just smiled as they passed through her water-like body. Even though she couldn't see their faces, she could tell that their jaws that just dropped.

"Water Cyclone." Juvia sighed, knowing that she had to end the battle. A whirl of water washed the group away, screams following as they did so. The parents turned to the last man, who was trembling.

"I can't even be bothered with you." Gray muttered. "Storm, Yuki!" The two children ran out of the wagon.

"Yeah dad?" Storm asked.

"Wanna fight?" Storm's eyes lit up as he faced the leader of the group. Readying his magic, he ran towards him.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" He yelled, throwing a small ice hammer at the man. It hit him on the head, knocking him backwards.

Yuki followed up the attack. "Ice-Make: Geyser!" Ice sprouted from the ground, dropping the man to the floor. "Water Whip!" Yuki slashed the man with water, producing a yell.

"Good job you two!" Juvia praised.

"Ohhh, thank you." Benedict thanked, joining the group. "Now we can get to our grandson's wedding!"

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next will be Gale and her job! Next chapter will be Thursday!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Er, no clue if this is out on time. I lost track of time ok, I'm sorry if this is late. Still hope you like the Redfox's job. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

"This should be easy." Gajeel whistled.

"Yeah, easy." Gale repeated.

"I'm not sure." Levy muttered, looking at the pair.

"Oh please, my iron, your scripts and our little angle being a combination of both, we'll wipe anyone!" Gajeel grinned.

"Wipe anyone!" Gale repeated. Levy sighed at the two. Gale was almost a spitting image of her father. Basically the only difference was that Gale is a girl. Gale seemed to have liked the dragon slayer magic over the solid script magic, and was known for repeating what Gajeel said. It didn't bother the bluenette, but she still wanted her little girl to have her knowledge and magic.

"The town is quiet." Gajeel grunted. He was right. The area they were in didn't have any people at all. The place was a mess, the walls covered in weird symbols and rubbish all over the streets.

"What happened?" Levy wondered.

"Hmmm?" A shrill voice echoed over the street.

"Who's there?" Gajeel called.

"I should be asking you that, love." A woman stepped out from round a corner. She was in a light blue dress, yet the bottom part was torn and dirty. As was the rest of it. The woman had long, silver hair, similar to Mira's, and wore thin lipstick and fake eyelashes.

"Name is Gajeel." The dragon slayer grunted.

"Nice to meet you, love." The woman giggled. "My name is Lola. Who's the shrimp?"

Levy flushed. "Don't call me shrimp! I'm Levy. And this is Gale."

"Nice to meet you too, love. Now, leave this town." Lola ordered.

"Sorry, but we've got a job to do." Gajeel replied.

"I don't care love, I run this place. I'm the leader of StoneHeart."

"Leader of what?" Levy questioned. Lola glared at her.

"How dare you insult my guild!" She screeched. "Get them loves!" In seconds, men had jumped from the roofs of near buildings, or had come running down the street. The Redfoxs were cornered.

"Guess this is the guild." Gajeel said, readying his magic.

"Gale, stay close." Levy instructed, to which the small girl nodded. "Solid Script: Barrier!" Levy cried, protecting them from attacks. Gajeel leapt into action, while Gale cheered.

"Iron Dragon Club!" He yelled, knocking opponents back with ease. "Seems their magic is weak." He analysed.

"But they make up for it in numbers." Levy said, blasting her foes with a strong wind spell. She was right. Again and again, members of StoneHeart surrounded them, barely giving them space to breathe. Levy was concerned about her child, who seemed to have her eyes closed and was shaking. "Gajeel look, Gale is scared!"

"What?" The dragon slayer asked, forgetting his battle.

"I knew we shouldn't have come!"

"Ok, alright, just shut up. We'll beat these up and go, stay focused!"

"How can I when our kid is close to crying?!"

"Ah, how adorable." Lola chuckled. She raised a glowing hand and pointed towards the bickering parents. Gajeel noticed that attack and shielded Levy from the blast before turning to the woman.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" A blast of iron caught the woman in the stomach, winding her.

"Nice Gajeel!" Levy cheered.

"That... wasn't me." Gajeel gasped. He looked at the girl next to him. Gale was swaying from side to side, breathing heavily.

"Miss Lola?" One of the men asked, hurrying to the silver haired woman. He looked back at Gajeel.

"Leave!" Gajeel shouted, causing the men to flee.

"Gale?" Levy asked. "Was that you?" Gale nodded.

"See!" Gajeel yelled, cackling. "Our girl is one tough cookie. Already knowing the roar? That's amazing." He picked Gale up and put her on his shoulders. "She wasn't scared. She was building magic for a strong attack to help us." Only then did he notice that Gale looked sad.

"Gale, what's wrong?"

"It was suppose to be a Solid Script attack, not a dragon slaying one." She pouted.

"What?" Gajeel said, shocked.

"I wanted to use Mummy's spell." Gale explained.

"Awwww!" Levy moaned. She took Gale and gave her a tight squeeze. "That's so cute! After our reward, I'll take you back and we'll practise magic, ok?"

"Ok!" The child beamed. The two giggled as people started entering the streets. Gajeel stood, bewildered, scratching his head.

* * *

"Back!" Gajeel called as he and his family entered the hall. He saw Natsu and Gray fighting by the table, while Juvia and Lucy were chatting.

"Oh good." Natsu said as Gajeel approached.

"Ok, lets say who won what and who did better." Gray smirked.

"I already know." Mira smiled, coming up to them.

"You do?" Natsu asked.

Mira nodded. "Yep, all of the clients called and congratulated you on your jobs. Taking each one into account, I know who won!"

The three children ran up to the take over mage, eagerly smiling.

"Who won!" Storm demanded.

"Was it me?" Nashi asked.

"No, me!" Gale said.

"It was..." Mira raised a finger, enjoying the taunting. "That family." She pointed in the direction of Gray.

"YES!" Gray howled, raising his hands.

"We won!" Storm shouted happily, hugging Juvia.

"What, no." Mira said. Everyone froze. "I didn't point to Gray. I pointed behind him. They won." Everyone turned to find a family sitting on a table. The husband with blue hair, the woman with red hair, and a girl with red hair that faded to blue.

"Erza won?!" Natsu asked incredulously. The demon like mage smiled as she stood up.

"Is that a problem, Natsu?" She asked.

"N-No mam." Natsu panicked. "But, how did you know about it?"

"Well, when me and Jellal arrived at the guild, we saw you weren't here. Mira told us about your bet and Sylvie wanted to join it." She smiled at her daughter.

"And from what the requesters said, they were extremely happy with the Fernandez's work." Mira giggled. "So they win."

Sylvie hopped off the table and went towards the other children.

"I believe that the winner gets all of the prize money, right?" She asked sweetly.

"Y-Yeah." Nashi stuttered.

"Then I would like to receive my winnings." Sylvie smiled. The shoulders of the other children sagged as they got the money from their parents and handed it to Sylvie.

"Thank you." She smiled again. She ran over to her dad, Jellal. "Father, can we not get that new toy I wanted?"

"Yes, of course." Jellal ruffled her hair. Him and Sylvie left. Natsu turned to Mira.

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL ERZA!" He shouted. "She'd obviously win!"

"I didn't seem the harm in it." Mira looked confused. "Besides, two of you were bound to lose." Natsu was about to flip out until a small hand grabbed his own. He looked down to see fire in chocolate brown eyes.

"We'll just win next time Papa!" Nashi said.

 _Ok, think this is out on time. Jeez I completely forgot. But we did it. Hope you all enjoyed each family chapter. The Fernandez family have finally joined, so things will get more interesting. The Dreyar family will also be joining soon. I made a few changes to Kai's powers, so read the first two chapters again to see. Nothing major. Next chapter will be Monday!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This really shouldn't have gone out at the same time as Alliance. Glad I got both stories written this time. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

Nashi rested her head on the table the next day. The guild was busy, her parents looking for a new job while Gray and Gajeel fought. She sighed to herself, annoyed at how yesterday's events turned out.

"What's up with you?" A voice grunted. She looked up and saw Storm, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Why do you care?" Nashi asked harshly.

Storm quickly looked away, hiding his red face. "I-I don't. But you sulking on the table makes the guild look weak. So what's wrong?"

Nashi sighed again. "Sylvie. Always stronger then us. She got the money."

"What do you expect?" Storm sat next to the pinkette. "Her parents are the strongest in the guild, of course they did a better job then anyone else."

"Yeah, it'd just be nice to get some money."

"Why?" Storm asked.

"To do something nice for my parents." Nashi explained. "They do so much for us."

"Well... Who says we can't do a job?" Storm grinned.

"What?" Nashi looked up at him. He pointed to the blue emblem on his chest.

"This means we are part of Fairy Tail, right? So, we can go on jobs, because that's what we do." Nashi's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Oh yeah, awesome! Are we going on a job then?"

"Only if we split the money." Storm smirked back.

"Yaaayyy!" Nashi cheered, raising her arms from the table. Only then did she notice Gale sitting opposite them. "AH! Gale!"

"Jobs?" She questioned.

"Y-Yeah..." Storm stammered.

"Can I come?" The small girl asked. Nashi and Storm looked at each other.

"Sure, why not?" Gale's face split open into a grin. Quickly looking around the hall, they began crawling to the other side, care not to be noticed. Natsu and Lucy had left the board and were talking to Erza.

"The job can't be far away." Storm reminded Nashi as she looked at the requests.

"Get one here in Magnolia." Gale suggested. Nashi nodded and ripped one from the notice board. The three ran out of the hall and onto the street.

"Right, this one needs help with her home. And it's not far away."

"Then lets go!" Storm cheered.

"What's going on." The three span round to find a boy with silver, spiky hair. He wore a red top with lightning on and had blue jeans.

"Oh, nothing Kai." Nashi waved her hands.

"What is that?" Kai narrowed his eyes as he looked at the paper in her hand.

"What, oh, this, nothing." Nashi gave a nervous laugh.

"Are you going on a job?" Kai demanded.

"Er... sort of..." Gale muttered. Kai looked at them for a bit, unsure of what to do.

"Can I... Can I come?" He asked nervously. All of them looked at each other before smiling.

"Sure!" Nashi said brightly. With that, the four children headed down the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

"Nashi!" Lucy called, looking around the guild. "Come on Nashi, we've found another job!"

"What's up Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Nashi isn't here." Lucy muttered.

"Yeah, Gale is gone as well." Levy said, looking worried.

"Natsu, have you seen Nashi?" Lucy questioned that dragon slayer.

"Huh, no. Been busy." The boy replied, turning back to his wrestling match with Gajeel.

"Storm? Storm, where are you?" Lucy looked to see Juvia on the other side of the guild, calling for her own son. "Come on Storm."

"Is Storm gone too?" Levy wondered.

"Hey." Laxus came down from upstairs, also looking round. "Where's Kai?"

"They've all gone missing." Lucy gasped.

"Door." Lucy turned to the bar, where Lucas and Yuki were sitting. Lucas was pointing towards the door.

"They left!" Lucy shrieked.

"Well lets go!" Natsu shouted. He left Gajeel and grabbed Lucy, and began pulling her towards the door. Juvia, Laxus, Levy and Gray followed.

* * *

"Where's the house?" Kai asked.

"Round the corner." Nashi said happily. Turning down the street, they approached a small, white house. Storm knocked on the door.

It opened up and a small, old lady with greying hair looked down on them. Her glasses was on the end of her nose and a walking stick held her up.

"Oh, hello there." She greeted happily. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nashi!" The pinkette said proudly. "This is Storm, Kai and Gale. We're from Fairy Tail, and we got your request."

"Awww, that's adorable." The lady beamed. "My name is Bella, please, come in." She allowed the children into her home.

"So, what's the problem?" Storm asked.

"Oh, a few things." Bella sighed. "The fridge is broken, the power keeps going out, my fireplace won't work and there's a leak in the pipes..."

"Hmmm..." Storm put a hand on his chin, thinking. "Oh, this should be easy." He turned to Kai. "Kai, use your lightning magic to fully charge the power!"

"I, yeah, that might work." Kai looked at Bella. "Where's the main power?"

"Over here dear." The lady smiled. She showed him the power supply.

"Ok, stand back." Kai instructed. "Ok, here goes." Placing his hand on the power, electricity surged through his arm. In seconds, the room brightened as the bulbs gained more power. Kai brought his hand away, gasping.

"Ohhh, you did it." Gale cheered.

"Wonderful." Bella praised.

"Next, the fridge." Storm said. He walked towards it and opened it up. Unlike normal fridges, it was warm. "Ok, I just need to use ice to freeze up the insides. And now the power is back on, it'll stay cold. Ice-Make: Ice Cubes!" He created cubes of ice that he scattered throughout the fridge. He then blasted cold air into it.

"Awesome." Nashi said.

"Next, he fireplace." Storm whipped round. "Nashi, use your fire to get it going, and Kai, use lightning to keep it charged."

"Got it." The two said. Doing as instructed, they were surprised that it actually worked.

"This is actually working!" Gale said happily.

"Finally, the pipe. Do you know which one it is?" Storm asked.

"Yes, follow me." Bella lead the children upstairs. "It's this one." She opened a small door and showed them.

"Nashi, use your fire to melt Gale's iron to seal the pipe."

"Right." The two said in union. The two did as they were told and in no time, the pipe was sealed.

"All done." The children beamed.

"Awww, thank you. Here, let me bake you some cookies!" Bella suggested. The followed the lady downstairs and waited for cookies. The smell filled the air, making the stomachs rumble.

"Here you go." Bella said a while later, laying them out, "And here's your reward." She handed them a bag of money. "Be sure to split it fairly."

"Thank you." Kai said, reaching for a cookie. Suddenly, the door was blasted off it's hinges.

"Nashi!" Natsu cried, running in and grabbing the girl. He was followed by Juvia, Lucy, Laxus, Levy and Gray, all of who scooped up their child.

"Where were you?"

"Don't do that?"

"We were so worried."

"My, my." Bella smiled.

"What happened." Laxus demanded.

"We did a job!" Gale said proudly.

"By yourself?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Oh yes, they were very helpful." Bella explained.

"Why didnt you tell us?" Gray questioned.

"We wanted to get money to treat you..." Nashi said quietly.

"Awwww!" Lucy hugged Nashi tightly, causing her to squirm. "That's so sweet." She then glared at her. "Just don't do it again without permission."

"Yes Mama..." Nashi said sadly.

"This one was especially helpful." Bella pointed towards Storm.

"Really?" Gray asked.

"He came up with all of the plans!" Gale exclaimed.

"He has his father's smarts." Juvia said, wiping a few tears.

"Mama, I want to do more jobs with them." Nashi stated.

"Can we?" Kai asked his dad.

"Sure, why not?" Natsu grinned. "You can be Team Nashi."

"What, no way!" Gray argued. "Since you were the last team, and my son came up with all of the ideas, its should be Team Storm."

"What?" Natsu growled.

"Papa, it's ok!" Nashi said. "I like Team Storm!"

 _They did their first job together! Yes, Sylvie wasn't a part of it, she'll join the team to, don't worry. Hopefully you all enjoyed, remember to vote on the strawpoll for the next fanfic. Alliance went up earlier today as well. Next chapter will be Monday!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Unfortunately, this will just be a small filler chapter. Just some light-hearted fun. Hope that's ok! Next chapter will be some training. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7

"So, why are we here?" Kai asked. Storm had gathered the group in an empty room on the second floor of the guild. Next to him were a bunch of clothes.

"Simple." Storm said proudly, putting his hands on his hips. "Everyone has a signature look in the guild, so we need one too."

"We get to try on clothes." Gale tilted her head.

"Yep." Storm nodded.

"Yaaay!" Nashi cheered. She ran up to the clothes and began looking through them. Kai shrugged and followed her, while Gale stood still.

"What's wrong Gale?" Storm went up to her.

"I'm happy with my black dress." She muttered.

"That's fine." Storm waved off her annoyance. "But maybe you could find some accessories or something?" Gale looked at him brightly, before following Nashi and Kai.

"Wait!" Nashi yelled. Everyone looked at her. She pointed to the door.

"Storm, Kai, leave." She ordered.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"You can't be in here when the girls change!"

"What about Lucas and Yuki." Kai glanced at the kids playing in the corner.

"They don't care." Nashi argued.

"Neither do we." Storm countered.

"Out." Nashi growled. Storm shot her a look before leaving with Kai, both grumbling.

It wasn't long after that that Nashi called them back in. Storm opened the door and headed in, followed by Kai.

"So, what do you think?" Nashi asked. She was wearing trousers similar to her fathers, as well as the same open jacket. However, she had a white scarf going round her chest, leaving her stomach open. She didn't do anything with her hair, deciding to leave it untamed and messy.

Gale went for a different look. Still with the black dress and flat, black shoes, she also had iron rings around her wrists and picked up a gold necklace. She had changed her hair so it was smooth, running down her back in waves, opposite to how her parents had theirs.

Kai gave them a thumbs up, liking the choices. Storm turned away, going a little red and muttering, "They're _ok_."

Nashi scoffed and replied, "Fine, if that's what you think. Now you two change." She grabbed Gale and pulled her out of the room. Kai shrugged his shoulders and began picking up clothes while Storm sighed.

"Ok, come in." Kai yelled a few minutes later. Gale opened the door.

Kai was in a black shirt with lightning patterns on it. On top was a dark blue jacket, as well as dark blue jeans. He found an old pair of his father's headphones and put them on, as well as a silver bracelet Mira used to own.

Storm was in a white pair of jeans and a white jacket with a light blue top underneath. His shoes were black and he had the necklace his father gave to him around his neck.

"Well?" Kai asked.

"So cool." Gale gasped.

"Awesome." Storm cheered.

"Now what?" Nashi asked.

"We show everyone." Gale said as if it were obvious. Everyone nodded in agreement. Leaving the younger ones, they headed downstairs to show off their new style. Running past the members, they went to a table where all of the parents were talking.

"Oh, hey guys. What's happening?" Natsu asked.

"Papa, do you like my new style?" Nashi asked proudly. Natsu looked her up and down before grinning.

"You look awesome. Kinda familiar, but awesome."

Lucy face-palmed at her partner's obliviousness before turning to her daughter. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Mama."

"Liking the look mate." Gray said, ruffling Storm's hair. "But don't you need a top?" Storm jumped in surprise to realise his jacket and top were missing. Running back upstairs to get them, he put them back on.

"Better." Juvia said to him as he returned. She then scooped the little ice wizard into a hug. "Awww, you are sooooo cute!"

"Mum, get off." Storm wiggled.

Meanwhile, Mira was also swooning over her son. "Oh my old bracelet, and Laxus' old headphones. That top was his too. And those jeans were Makarov's. Awww, you look incredible."

"T-Thanks." Kai stammered.

"You changed your hair?" Levy gasped at her daughter.

"Y-Yeah..." She muttered.

"You didn't like your messy hair?" Gajeel grunted.

"I-Is that ok?" Gale questioned nervously.

"You look so pretty!" Levy squealed. She grabbed Gale happily and hugged her.

"Hey, my iron rings." Gajeel snapped, looking at his daughter's wrists.

"Gajeel!" Levy hissed, shutting him up. Behind her, Natsu stood up and stretched.

"Well, I guess we know what we're doing next." He grinned.

"What?" Gray asked, taking his top off.

"Well, new clothes means a new way of fighting." Natsu lit his hand on fire. "Kids, we're going to train. Properly!"

 _Again, just a bit of light fun. Sorry about that. I also changed Gale and Yuki's ages. Yuki is now 4 to be closer to Lucas' age, and Gale is 8 like Sylvie. Storm and Nashi are still 9 and Kai is still 7. But, I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be Sunday!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, time for some news. On the 11th, I'll be on holiday for 4 weeks. This might mean I'm unable to upload. If I can, it'll be on the weekends. Alliance Saturday, Generations Sunday. Hopefully I can keep to that. And if you think you've seen this before, its cuz I put in on an Alliance chapter, as I think some of you don't read Alliance (Which I recommend you do!) Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

The Dragneel family headed towards the guild the next day, Nashi practically skipping the whole way. Since Natsu promised to do some proper training with her, as well as the rest of Team Storm, she was buzzing with joy. She'd heard stories of how her dad had done some incredible tasks, such as a two-on-one dragon slayer fight, or overcoming a god slayer, or the time when he single handedly stopped a plan to revive the dark wizard. The girl was too busy thinking of these stories that she didn't even notice they'd got to the guild.

"Let's hope everyone is ready." Happy said. And indeed they were. The Redfoxs, Fullbusters and Dreyars were gathered around the table, watching Storm and Kai fight. Natsu studied they two. Sure, they did have strong magic, but he knew that training was what they needed.

"We all ready?" Natsu asked.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked. All of the parents glanced at each other.

"Um, far off buddy." Laxus answered.

"Far?" Gale repeated.

"That's why we packed a load of stuff." Gajeel explained.

Nashi glanced up at her dad. "Papa, where are we going?"

Natsu bend down in front of her. "Listen, we're leaving the guild for a bit. We'll still be members!" He added quickly, seeing her face. "But to get strong, we'll go on a, er, training mission!" He stood up and faced the rest of the group. "Yeah, think of it as a massive training mission. We will go out, face the environments, help anyone who needs it and will get stronger along the way!"

"Camping?" Lucas said in Lucy's arms.

"Yeah, like that!" Gray nodded. He looked at his sons. "Is that alright?" Yuki tilted his head while Storm nodded rapidly.

"Gale?" Levy questioned. The small girl looked at her.

"Only if everyone else is going." She finally said.

"I'm going." Kai said. The parents gave a quick sigh of relief. After their conversation yesterday, they weren't sure how the kids would handle it.

 _"Is this a good idea?" Gray asked, slightly annoyed._

 _"I'm not sure..." Lucy agreed._

 _"I think it'll be fine." Laxus shrugged._

 _"But taking them away from their home?" Levy said, worried._

 _"It will help them get stronger." Gajeel assured her. "Sure, being at the guild will give them lots of experience, but actually traveling across Fiore, they'll see stuff they wouldn't get the chance too."_

 _"But what about the guild?" Mira asked. "Stuff changes over time. It might not be here whe-"_

 _"Don't say that!" Natsu snapped. "This guild isn't going anywhere. We'll come back, with the children stronger then before. Team Storm will be the next Team Natsu, possibly even stronger. Think of how much they'll get done! Fire, iron, lighting, ice, script, celestial, all of it. It'll also be fun."_

 _"But still Natsu-" Lucy began._

 _"And if it doesn't work out, we can always come back." Natsu grinned. Everyone looked at each other before nodding._

"Papa?" Nashi brought Natsu back to his senses. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah." Natsu smiled. "So are we all in?" He asked them. The children looked at each other, all grinning.

"Yeah!" Nashi cried.

* * *

The Dragneels were back at home, packing everything. The rest of the families were on communication lacrimas, so they could discuss what they needed to bring. As usual, Natsu insisted on bringing lots of food, despite the fact that they had money and Mira would be doing food everyday.

"Anything else?" Levy asked she chucked her final essentials into her bag.

"Don't think so." Lucy shook her head. She then noticed Nashi looking around the room. "Looking for something sweetie?" She asked.

Nashi shool her head. "No, just taking in the memories." Lucy couldn't help but look at her child with happiness. She too began looking around the place fondly. It had been her homes for years, after she decided to stay with Natsu and Happy after Tartaros. Her own apartment didn't feel safe. She remembered crying the first night because she thought Tartaros was attaching again, then bawled a second time because she thought she'd lost the whole guild. Each time Natsu was there to comfort her.

That was how everything began. Lucy was sweating and shaking, almost downing in her own tears. Natsu rushed out of his room and tightly gripped her, his warm touch calming her movements. She recalled her sobbing into his chest while he gently rocked her. Eventually, her tears stopped flowing and she was quietly sniffing. Then her sadness was gone as Natsu had asked "Why are you so weird?" That got him a smack upside the head. Lucy remembered having to explain her fears, and was embarrassed. What did shock her was when Natsu started tearing up, and explained that he was scared too.

Natsu did just lose his father at the time, so the boy was distraught. Lucy remembered how the tides turned and she was genly hugging Natsu until his tear stopped. Just like her, his tears stopped. She remembered how they sat in silence for hours, enjoying each other's company. And what Natsu said next, she'll never forget.

 _"Lucy, I know your scared. We've had to fight enemy after enemy, guild after guild. Each one worst then the last. But, here and now, I promise to protect you with my life. Each day I'll get stronger, I'll surpass Erza, Gildarts, Gramps, everyone. No one will hurt you again, understand."_

It was that moment that Lucy knew how she felt about Natsu. She was too busy reminiscing about that past, she didn't even realise her own daughter tearing up in front of her.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned, shocked.

"I kept saying your name, but you didn't answer." Nashua sniffed. Lucy bent down and picked the pinkette up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nashi. I was just thinking about the past." Lucy explained. She turned and saw Happy and Natsu looking at her.

"Ready?" Natsu asked.

 _Ok, this went out of time. Phew. Thought I'd be too late and upload this tomorrow. So for the story, I've decided that the kids will grow up to about 15-17 ish. Idk, let me know what age you'd like them to be at. Also let me know which story you'd like to read next, strawpoll on my profile, as well as my Twitter. Kay I'll stop plugging... Hope you enjoyed, next chapter_ **MIGHT** _be next Sunday. I'll try._


	9. Chapter 9

_So, I'm sorry. This was meant to be out last week, but due to me being away, I haven't had much time to write. Having a break from this is nice, but I don't wanna leave you guys with nothing. Also, Alliance wasn't out yesterday for the same reason. I feel really bad._

 _On the bright side, Fairy Tail continues the anime in 2018, something I'm extremely excited for._

 _Anyway, short chapter for today. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

The guild hall was quiet. The families hadn't arrived yet, so the atmosphere was dull. People were either quietly talking or munching on their food. Master Makarov was sitting at the bar as usual, a saddened expression on his face.

"Master?" Macao asked. "What's wrong."

The master sighed. "Bad news. But I am not the one to say. I'll let them explain." He tilted his head towards the door. Standing there was the Dragneels, Redfoxs, Fullbusters and Dreyars. Few had happy faces, yet each one had a layer of sadness.

"Hey guys." Natsu called cheerfully, though strained. Everyone's mood brightened at seeing them. "So, we've got something to say."

He swallowed anxiously, before pushing his wife forward. "Go on Lucy." He whispered.

"Er..." She began. "Well, unfortunately, we'll be leaving the guild for a bit." She said nervously.

"What!" Wendy cried.

"Not leaving as in no longer members." Gray chipped in. "But, we wanted to go on a long training mission. We wanted out kids to become stronger. And while we _can_ do that here, we feel like more experience in the world will do more good."

"You're leaving for training?" Erza asked sharply.

"Yeah."

"In that case, I have no choice but to accept your decision." She said sadly. She looked at Sylvie, who also looked upset. "Sylvie, we will stay here. Once they return, you can show them how powerful you've gotten, ok?" Sylvie nodded.

Meanwhile, Mira had ran over to the bar and was hugging Kinana, the other waitress of the guild. The two had closely bonded by running round the place giving members food, and both were sobbing at leaving each other. Makarov had to hold back his own tears at seeing his grandson go as well. Despite having differences, Laxus and Makarov became even closer since his return on Tenrou. They weren't the only ones upset. Happy was struggling to say goodbye to Carla. He though he was close to cracking her tough outer layer, but yet he had to go. Wendy wasn't coping well either. She was crying into Lucy's chest, with a grip so strong Lucy though her back would break.

"Enough." Makarov shouted down the hall. "They need to leave now. But remember this, they still have our emblem. They still have a home. They're still part of Fairy Tail, and always will be. Do you know how long you'll be gone?" He asked them.

"A few years." Gray shrugged.

"I see. Well my children, I hope you have fun on your journey. Train hard, and I can't wait to see what you turn your kids into. I'm expecting powerful mages when you return."

"And you'll get them." Natsu smiled.

* * *

The four families had been walking for around a day. Not much talking happened during the journey, everyone was recalling memories from the guild.

"Papa?" Nashi looked at the fellow pinkette. "Are we really leaving for a few years?"

"Yeah." Natsu rubbed her head. "But I promise it'll be worth. You'll get very strong."

"Like you?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Awww." Storm moaned. "I don't wanna spend years with _her_."

"What was that?" Nashi snapped.

"Settle down Storm." Juvia said calmly. "Remember, this is too get stronger."

"Well I'll be the strongest." Gale told the group.

"Oh yeah?" Kai smirked, glaring at the girl.

"Dont forget about me." Storm challenged.

"I'll be stronger then you all." Nashi cried.

"Stronger!" Lucas shouted from Lucy's arms. The parents smiled at each other.

"Leaving for a few years, seems silly." Lucy chuckled.

"That place was my home since I was a kid." Gray sighed.

"It took me in when I didn't have anything." Gajeel sighed.

"It gave me my family." Juvia sighed.

"Oh stop sighing." Natsu muttered. "We'll see it again. And they'll be shocked at how powerful we've become!"

 _Short chapter for today. So, there will be a huge time skip, so next chapter will be the return of the families and we get to see what magic everyone can do. Should be fun. Next chapter, hopefully next weekend._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I mostly had the chapter written, but the wifi went down without me noticing. So when I saved, it came up with a blank page. All of my work gone. But instead of waiting for this weekend, here it is! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Erza asked the master.

"I assume around seven years." Makarov said grimly.

"Seven years?" Erza repeated, shocked.

"Yes, we do seem to have a connection with the number seven, don't we." Makarov sighed. "But remember, once they return, the guild will be stronger then ever." He assured her. Erza sighed and headed back to her table. She sat next to Sylvie, who hadn't spoken since the other families left.

"What did he say?" Jellal asked his wife.

"He predicted that they would be gone for seven years." Erza groaned, resting her head on the table. "The guild will be so different without them."

"Yeah, it'll be quieter, that's for sure." Elfman said, sitting next to Jellal.

"Only if you don't start drunken fights. Again." Jellal teased.

"I won't!" Erza smiled at the pair, before turning to her daughter.

"You ok?"

"They will come back, right?" Sylvie asked.

"Of course. And they'll come back very strong." Erza stood up. "Which means, we have to become stronger as well! We need to train, so when they come back, they'll know what you are still the strongest child."

Sylive sat up straight. "We'll do special training too?"

"Obviously."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Elfman grinned. Makarov watched as each member of the guild began talking among themselves, all wanting to do special training. They had seven years before they're friends returned, and they were going to make the most of it.

"Be safe, my children."

* * *

 _Seven years later..._

* * *

"Come on! Wake up!" Nashi moaned.

"Few more minutes." Natsu muttered, rolling over.

"No way." Nashi snapped. "You said we were heading back today." She pulled the covers off of her dad, causing him to get up. Natsu yawned before taking in the appearance of his daughter.

Over the years, Nashi had grown. Now 16, the girl still allowed her messy pink locks to stay that way. They had grown out, so they fell down to her back. Her canine teeth were showing now, something all dragon slayers had. She still wore the same clothes. An open, black jacket that revealed her arms and stomach, baggy trousers, and a white scarf that covered her now developed breasts, something Lucy wanted her to change incase it fell off in battle.

"Well?" Nashi demanded. "Are we going back today or not?"

"Yeah, we're going back today." Natsu smiled, "Go wake up Lucas." Nashi nodded happily before running over to her little brother.

Lucas was now 12 years old. He kept the short golden hair he had as a kid, and was sporting new clothes. Black jeans and a dark red top. He had multiple bracelets on his left arm, and wore the spirit key, Virgo, around his neck.

"Lucas, get up!" Nashi shouted, playfully diving on top of him. "We've got to pack. We're heading back today." Natsu grinned as he watched Nashi wrestle the boy, before turning to his sleeping wife.

"Lucy, get up." Natsu said quietly, gently shaking her. Lucy yawned as she rubbed her eyes. She woke to the sight of her children lightly fighting, and smiled.

"Are we heading back today?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll contact the others, you get everyone ready."

* * *

"Alright, we'll head right over." Gray nodded.

"Take your time." Natsu grunted, before closing the lacrima.

"Was that Natsu?" Juvia asked her husband, sliding her hand over his.

"Yeah." Gray smiled. "Guess we're heading back today." Juvia's eyes lit up before she placed a kiss on Gray.

"I'll start packing." She suggested. Gray nodded, before heading to where his sons were sleeping. He looked on happily at the pair.

Storm was now 15, his birthday in a few months. His dark hair had grown out and covered his head. Still unable to break the stripping habit, he slept topless, showing his muscular body. Yuki was 11, and had learnt more of his mother's water magic then Gray's ice magic. His body was always switching between being flesh and water, something that usually happened while sleeping. He still had the pale skin, and his blue hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Right, everyone up." Gray shouted. Forming ice in his hands, Gray covered the two in it. Storm woke instantly, shocked by the ice. Yuki shivered before stretching and yawning.

"Dad!" Storm snapped. "You said you'd stop!"

"It's part of training." Gray chuckled. "Now stop whining. We gotta pack."

"Are we going back?" Yuki yawned again.

"Yep."

* * *

"Well guess what, we are already packed." Gajeel grumbled into the lacrima.

"So you'll be the first ones here?" Natsu retorted.

"Hell yeah we will. And when we are, you owe me!" Gajeel snapped, before shutting down the communication.

"People would think you're still kids." Levy sighed.

"What!" Gajeel roared. "I'm mature, Salamander is still a kid!"

"Yeah, still calling him "Salamander" _real_ mature." Levy teased. "Now, I'll go wake Gale. _You_ need to pack since _you_ have this deal with Natsu, ok?" Without giving him time to argue, Levy headed to where Gale was sleeping.

Gale, who just turned 15, still like the black clothes she had as a kid. She kept her black dress, now wearing black, heel boots as well. Her iron bracelet was still on her wrist. Levy didn't bother trying to get Gale to wear something other then black, knowing that she would deny it. Although, over the two years the Redfoxs had been separated from rest of the families, Levy had noticed Gale trying on bright blue underwear every time they entered shops.

"Gale." Levy whispered, shaking the girl awake. "Gale, get up. We're going home."

"We get to see everyone?" Gale asked groggily, rubbing her neck.

"Yeah." Levy smiled. "Excited."

"Very."

* * *

"Ok, see you in a bit Natsu." Mirajane smiled, closing the lacrima.

"What did he want?" Laxus asked, making breakfast over the open fire.

"We're heading back to the guild today." Mira squealed. "Ohhhh, I wonder how everyone is. Do we have new members? Is Erza even stronger? Is Makarov still the master? Oh, is Kinana handling feeding everyone ok?"

"Calm down." Laxus said soothingly. He approached her and planted a kiss on her. "They'll be fine. Besides." Laxus pulled out a lacrima. "Master gave me this before we left. If they had any problems, they would contact me on this. And since its been quiet, nothing has gone wrong."

"I just want to see everyone one again." Mira said.

"We're going back?" Turning, they saw Kai watching them. The boy had grown immensely, becoming more toned. Now 14, he had more control over his dragon slaying magic. He still had random outbursts of power, jet managed to keep them short. Over the years of training, he got a scar across his left cheek.

"Yep!" Laxus said happily. "Hurry and eat breakfast, we need to pack."

* * *

"All done." Natsu cheered. "We good to go?"

"We're waiting on you!" Happy said, pointing to all of Natsu's unpacked stuff.

"I thought you were doing it?" Natsu said, surprised.

"Why would you think that?" Lucy asked, finishing putting her stuff away.

"I don't know." Natsu sighed. Nashi and Lucas giggled. "Why are you laughing?"

"N-Nothing." They both stammered, before breaking into laughter.

"Oi Salamander!" The Dragneels turned to find the Redfoxs coming up to them. Nashi instantly squealed with happiness and ran over to Gale.

"Told you we'd be first." Gajeel cackled, punching Natsu.

"I don't remember that." Natsu grinned, punching him back.

"You've been separated for two years and your fighting?" Levy questioned incredulously.

"Boys, am I right?" Lucy smirked, before hugging her best friend.

"Awwwww." Gale cried.

"What's wrong." Levy asked.

"Nashi has bigger boobs then me." The girl whined.

"I-Its not my fault." Nashi muttered, turning red.

"Well, blame Lucy for that." Levy said, glaring at her friend.

"W-What!" Lucy gasped.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy!" Gray called from over a nearby hill. Natsu and Gajeel ran over to him with a smile, whether it was hit him or greet him is unsure. Juvia followed him, running down to Lucy and Levy. Storm strolled over to Gale and Nashi, receiving a hug from the former and a glare from the latter.

"Great, you're here." He grunted.

"Well, I didn't want to see you either." Nashi snarled back.

"Are you seriously fighting?" In a flash of lightning, Kai appeared behind them, a grin on his face.

"He started it." Nashi snapped.

"So?" Storm questioned.

"Come on guys, no fighting." Laxus said, approaching the group with Mira.

"We all here?" Natsu asked.

"Yep."

"Alright. Lets head home. I'm all fired up!"

 _Little bit of a longer chapter, but it felt needed as I didnt update yesterday. Hopefully you are all ok with the time skip and age everyone is currently at! I've got a few ideas on missions they could go on, but feel free to leave me with your own ideas. Hopefully next update is this weekend!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Two Generation uploads this week? Is that because we've hit 2000 views? Or because I feel bad for missing some uploads? Who knows! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11

The families were walking across an open field, as Levy said it was the quickest way home. Lucy and Juvia had to stop Gray and Natsu fighting every few seconds, something Gajeel managed to stay out of. The arguments were over everything, walking too quickly, breathing too heavy, suggesting a break. It was almost like old times. But now, they had the kids. They were walking in front, catching up after two years separation.

"And them boom!" Nashi exclaimed, moving her hands wildly. "The whole forest went up in flames. I got told off later, but Papa gave me extra chicken that night, saying how pretty the flames were!"

Gale tilted her head. "You burnt down a whole forest and got rewarded? No fair, when I cut down a _few_ trees, I didn't get anything!"

"Because it was only a _few_ trees." Kai smirked. "Anyone got any new magic to show?"

"I've pretty much mastered Ice Devil Slayer magic." Storm grinned. "I was born to control it apparently."

"Now I want to see it." Kai said.

"No one wants to see that." Nashi waved Storm off. "My Dragon Slayer magic is really strong now. And I'm also able to enter Fire Dragon God mode and Lightning Flame Dragon Mode temporarily."

"What are they?" Gale asked.

"When Papa fought a God Slayer on Tenrou, he ate his Flame God Slayer magic, allowing him to use it. I can also use it. Also on Tenrou, he ate Uncle Laxus' lightning magic, which he can active at will. So can I."

"Bet I can beat it." Storm smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Nashi challenged.

"Actually, yeah!" Storm raised his voice, eyeing Nashi down.

"Whoa, guys, no fighting." Lucy said sharply.

"Nah, get him Nashi!" Natsu cheered.

"Show her your new skill pal." Gray encouraged. Storm nodded and dropped his bags. He ran forward to give them space, before turning around.

"Last chance to back out." He taunted as the others moved out of the way.

Nashi tossed her bag to the side. "You wish."

A gust of wind blew past them as they stared each other down. Lucy was nervously chewing her finger nails, while Natsu sat down on the floor, expecting an awesome battle.

Storm started first. Running towards Nashi, he made a blade of ice, just like his father taught him. He swung it towards the pinkette, who ducked to avoid it. Not letting her recover, Storm lashed his foot out, catching Nashi on the arm. The girl stumbled but quickly regained her balance. She let out a breathe of fire, something Storm blocked with an ice shield. Wanting close quarter combat, Nashi ran in, fists ablaze. She repeatedly punched Storm's shield until it shattered, causing Storm to gasp. Nashi delivered a punch to Storm's gut, making him double up. Nashi then crashed both of her fists into the back of Storm's head so he fell to the floor. She jumped back in delight, looking at her opponent.

"What was the taunting about before?" She jeered. Storm formed his hands into fists, dragging himself up.

"Good, you've improved." He praised. "Otherwise this wouldn't be a challenge." He formed his hands into the classic Ice-Make position. "Ice-Make: Eagle!" Ice birds flew from his palms, swirling around Nashi, lashing out to attack. Nashi quickly melted them, turning back to face him, only to find a swarm of icy dragonflies attacking. She squealed and flailed her arms, making Storm laugh.

"Can't handle a few bugs?" He snickered.

"I though you could only do Static Ice-Make magic." Nashi said.

"I could. But last year, we met Uncle Lyon, and he taught me the basics. Now I can do Dynamic and Static Ice-Make magic. Add that to my Devil Slayer magic." Storm empathised his point by activating his slayer magic, the tattoo covering his right arm. "I'm basically the strongest!"

"I don't think so." Nashi sneered. "I'm the daughter of a dragon slayer. I control fire. And fire beats ice. Add that to my black fire from God Slayer magic." Nashi copied Storm, one hand surrounded by her usual fire, the other covered by black fire. "And I'm basically the strongest."

"Oh we'll see." Storm grunted. He pulled his head back and began raising power, Nashi doing the same. They unleashed the spells at the same time."

"Fire Dragon God Roar!"

"Ice Devil Rage!"

Blasts of ice and black and orange fire charged towards each other. The clashed in the middle of the pair. Ice and fire flew from the collision, making the onlookers duck in fear of being hit. Both slayers slid back when the clash happened, but they held their ground and continued the spells.

"Finish it Nashi!" Natsu cried.

"An easy win Storm!" Gray yelled.

"This won't end well." Gajeel grunted.

An explosion rippled from the clash, covering the two fighters. Thumps were heard from within the smoke.

"Nashi!" Lucy screamed.

"Storm!" Juvia shouted. The two mothers ran to where their kids were last seen. Groans were heard. Lucy and Juvia pulled the semi-conscious fighters from the smoke.

"Is she ok?" Lucas asked.

"Get up Storm." Yuki muttered.

"They're fine, just tired." Lucy said quickly.

"It ended in a draw?" Natsu moaned. Lucy shot him a look. "Ok, ok. Pass her here." Natsu picked Nashi up. "Let's go, we can make it by tonight."

"Natsu?" Looking past the group, Natsu saw a woman with scarlet hair, covered in armour. He almost dropped Nashi in surprise.

"Erza?"

 _A little battle to get back into things. In case you were confused, the families left the guild for five years, then split apart for another two years. Seven years in total. Hopefully you enjoyed! Remember to vote which story you want next on the poll. Next chapter is next Sunday!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Some of you probs weren't happy with what happened over on Alliance. But we don't talk about that here. Last chapter the gang ran into a familiar face. Please remember to vote on which story you want next. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12

"Natsu?" Looking past the group, Natsu saw a woman with scarlet hair, covered in armour. He almost dropped Nashi in surprise.

"Erza?" Natsu had to blink back a few tears. The woman dropped her sword, covering her mouth with her hands. Natsu slowly put his daughter down, eyes never moving from the woman.

"Natsu!" Erza Fernandez cried, running towards the man. She forced him into a hug, slamming his head against her armour with a dull thud. "It's you!"

"Erza!" Everyone else cheered, gathering round their old friend. One by one, they were left with minor headaches as the were slammed into her armoured chest.

"Shouldn't you be at the guild?" Gray smiled, rubbing his head.

"I should be, but I was asked to patrol the area." Erza nodded. "I saw a blast of smoke go up into the air and came running. Guess it was you lot."

"These two actually." Lucy pointed at Nashi and Storm.

"So grown up." Erza gasped, kneeling before them.

"Aunt Erza!" Gale said happily, giving the woman a hug.

"Hello Gale, haven't you grown to be a pretty lady." Erza smiled. "You as well Nashi. You look really strong. Kai and Storm too, you two look like you're growing into powerful men. Awww, little Lucas and Yuki as well."

"We aren't little anymore." Lucas said proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

Erza laughed. "That's true."

"How's Sylvie?" Storm asked.

"She's doing well, training hard at the moment." She responded. She stood and faced the parents. "After you left, the whole guild did extra training to get even stronger. We aren't the Fairy Tail you left."

"You better be stronger!" Natsu said.

"Of course." Erza grinned.

* * *

Less then two hours later, everyone had arrived in Magnolia. The city had seen tough times over the years, but it was still the same. A few new shops, the it was busy as ever. Mira and Levy wanted to stop and check out everything knew, while the guys just wanted to head straight to the guild.

"Check out all of that later." Natsu complained. "Look, I see the guild. Everyone hurry!" They did so and ran towards the closed double doors. Natsu and Nashi kicked them open with a yell.

"WE'RE BACK!" They bellowed. Everyone in the guild froze to look at the pair, then the group behind them.

"They're back." Wendy whispered.

"Happy..." Carla gasped.

"THEY'RE HOME!" Everyone roared. The families we're swarmed with the guild members, each being thrown into a hug by new and old faces. Almost everyone broke into tears at the sight. But no one was more happy then the master.

"Welcome home guys." Gildarts welcomed.

"Hey old man." Natsu smirked. "Where's the master?"

"You're looking at him." Gildarts smirked back.

"You?" Gray questioned.

"It's him." Makarov walked up from the bar, looking grim. "I got sick of you kids making a ruckus. So much paperwork. I had enough. The new guild master is Master Gildarts."

"Promotion, good job." Gajeel praised.

"Not sure how I'll handle it thought." Gildarts replied truthfully. "Now, where are the troublemakers."

In an instant Kai stepped forwards, followed by the rest of the kids.

"There they are." Gildarts bent down and studied them. "Let's see if I remember... Storm, Kai, Lucas, Gale, Nashi and Yuki!"

"Correct!" Lucas shouted.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet some people." Erza said, pointing towards two girls. One was around Nashi's height, covered in armour with red hair fading to blue at the tips. The other had short blue hair and wore a white shirt covered with a blue jacket. She work black trousers and had an earring.

"You remember Sylvie, of course. The other is my daughter, Jessie." Nashi instantly dropped her stuff and tackled Sylvie into a hug, who returned it.

"Good to see you." She smiled.

"And you." Nashi nodded.

"There's more!" Wendy added. Next to her was a small boy with dark blue hair. He was holding tightly to Romeo's hand.

"You two had a kid?" Lucy asked. Wendy nodded.

"This is Cress." Romeo introduced the boy.

"He's so cute." Juvia squealed.

The whole time, Natsu was just grinning at the place he missed. "We made it back."

 _Another short chapter, but I feel like they work with this story. The main plot will be coming in like two chapters, so just hold on. I also think I've introduced too many characters. I have to write about Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Nashi, Storm, Gale, Kai, Lucas, Yuki, Sylvie, Jessie, Cress. Talk about overload! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! See you next week!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Everything before was just the intro. We finally get into the plot of this story. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

Nashi woke with a loud yawn. The whole guild stayed up late, partying. Almost nothing had changed since they'd left, and Nashi couldn't be happier. To add to it, Sylvie had also gotten stronger, so she was wondering if she should join Team Storm. Thinking about that, Nashi remembered that Team Storm was going on a mission, a proper one. She smiled fondly at the memory of the last one.

"Already up?" Lucy questioned, popping her head into Nashi's room.

"Yep!" Nashi nodded. "I need a big breakfast, I'm going on a job today."

Lucy chuckled. "Ok, I'll make something." She withdrew from the room and headed back to her own, getting ready to wake her husband.

"Natsu, get up." She said softly, shaking the dragon slayer. "I need your help in the kitchen."

"You know where everything is." He replied sleepily.

"I need your help making breakfast, Nashi needs a big one as she's going on a job with Team Storm." Lucy explained.

"Fine..." Natsu yawned. He rolled out of bed and got dressed, while Lucy started in the kitchen.

"Big breakfast huh?" She muttered. "That means... bacon, eggs, beans, toast, tea, probably sausages..." She began gathering everything she needed.

"You forgot the chicken." Natsu pointed out, placing a hand on her hip.

"For breakfast?" Lucy gave him a look.

"Duh." Natsu answered, almost as if it were obvious. Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"For dinner, ok?"

"Fine..." Natsu yawned again.

A few minutes later, the small cottage was filled with delicious smells of food. Nashi practically bounced into the room, Lucas trailing after her.

"You look really good today Nashi." Lucy complimented. "Your hair is straighter, clothes look neater..."

"It's my first actual job." Nashi stated, mouth drooling as she scanned the food. "I need to look good for it."

"Yeah, but I'm still unsure about the scarf..." Lucy mumbled.

"It'll be fine." Nashi waved off her concern, before digging into her food.

"And what are you doing Lucas?" Natsu asked.

"Me and Yuki are training." Lucas replied.

"What about us and Happy?" Lucy looked at Natsu.

"Well Happy says hes going on a date with Carla." Natsu shrugged. "So we've got a day off."

"Finally." Lucy sighed.

"Done!" Nashi shouted. She picked up her plate and put it by the sink. She gave her parents a kiss and ran out of the cottage. "Thank you, I'll be back later!"

"Be careful!" Lucy called after her.

"She'll be fine." Natsu assured her.

* * *

Nashi ran into the guild hall. Scanning it, she found Kai and Gale already there, sitting at a table, waving at her. She headed over.

"Ready?" Kai asked her.

"Defiantly." Nashi smiled. "It's what we've been training for."

"Just waiting for Storm." Gale said.

"I was thinking about asking Sylvie to join us too." Nashi added. Kai and Gale looked at each other.

"I'm ok with that." Gale answered, Kai nodding along.

"Guess we need to ask Storm though." Nashi sighed.

"Ayy, everyone is here." Turning they found Storm smiling, Sylvie next to him. "Guys, is it ok if Sylvie came too. More people the better, right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kai grinned. Sylvie nodded back and happily sat down. Storm pulled a sheet of paper from in his pocket and laid it out on a table.

"Right, since its our first mission, I thought some action would be good." He smiled. "This museum holds an artefact simply know as "Reverse" and our job is to protect it."

"Sounds similar to my first mission." Nashi stated.

"Then it should be easy. Any questions?" Storm asked. The group shook their heads. "Good, lets go!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the team to reach the museum. It was pure white with a large entrance. After walking in, they were met with a elderly man with a grey beard in a brown jacket.

"Good day to you." He greeted. "My name is Dr. Hodgetts. Are you from Fairy Tail?"

"Dr. Hodgetts?" Nashi repeated. The man looked at her. "My name is Nashi. I came here on a job a few years ago with my family."

Dr. Hodgetts looked down at her, studying her face. "Oh! I remember you. Gosh, you're so grown up! Well, I'm glad you came. The situation is the same as last time. Dungeon Crime."

"Again." Nashi sighed.

"Dungeon who?" Gale asked.

"A group of thieves. Mama and Papa stopped them last time, but I guess they're back."

And they are trying to steal "Reverse" right?" Storm asked.

"Indeed." Dr. Hodgetts nodded. "This item is extremely powerful. Please protect it."

"We will." Gale nodded.

An hour later, Nashi heard footsteps approaching the museum.

"I hear them." She said. "But... There are more then last time. Many more."

"Er..." Kai started. A wave of sand streamed into the museum, making everyone shield their eyes. Storm made a wall to protect them. The sand stopped and Storm lowered his wall. Standing in front of them was a group of people. Closest to them were three people. One with light red hair, one with orange messy hair, and one with short white hair.

"Well look who we have here." The white haired man grinned. "A couple of kids."

"Tombstone." Nashi muttered.

"You know us?" He questioned.

"You and your friends." Nashi replied confidently. "Viper and Mercrow."

"Hey... She looks familiar." Viper eyed her down. "I know you... You were that girl years ago who hit me when we were here last!" She wasted no time attacking. Making an iron sword with her Iron-Make Magic, she charged towards Nashi. She was stopped by another sword. Sylvie had blocked the attack by equipping her own sword.

"Don't think so." She smirked before repelling Viper.

"Take them!" Tombstone ordered. The other men, all in hooded clothes, charged towards Team Storm. Kai backed off towards the Reverse, determined to protect it. Nashi ran towards Tombstone while Storm went towards Mercrow, leaving Gale to fight the pawns.

* * *

Kai entered the chamber where Reverse was being held. It was covered in a glass case. It was a crystal, about the size of Kai's hand, and emitted a faint blue glow. It had a golden ring going around it, and in the middle of the crystal were floating numbers.

"Hmmm..." Kai looked at it steadily. The glow was almost addicting. The way it shimmered gave Kai a calming feeling, as did the smooth colour of the ring.

"They won't mind... right?"

* * *

Gale was one by one taking down the pawns. Their magic didn't seen to be too strong, but due to their numbers, it was proving difficult. She still had enough magical power to finish them off, but may not have enough to help her friends afterwards.

On the other hand, Sylvie was struggling a bit. Viper clearly had the advantage when it came to fighting. Experience was something Sylvie lacked. The only thing keeping her going was the ability to re-quip into different armour and weapons. That and the drive to impress her friends. The stories they told about their seven year journey sounded amazing, so Sylvie wanted to prove how much stronger she'd become as well. Viper was clearly getting annoyed.

"You're starting to irritate me, _girly!_ " She hissed.

"Then stop fighting and we can end this." Sylvie replied.

Nashi also was having problems. Her magical energy wasn't the concern though. It was Tombstone's. His sand magic kept blowing into her eyes, forcing them shut and blinding her. And when that wasn't happening, it was her outfit. Lucy was right, her scarf that covered her chest threaten to slip off, making her panic. Tombstone noticed this and used it to his advantage.

"Bring a better choice of clothing next time." He teased.

"S-Shut up!" Nashi snapped back, unleashing fire towards the man.

Meanwhile, Storm was finishing his battle with Mercrow. While the dark wizard was a master in hand-to-hand combat, at range he couldn't do much. Storm confused him by sending ice birds towards him, making them swirl around him. While he was distracted, Storm forged a cannon, aiming and locking onto his target.

"Ice-Make: Cannon!" He yelled. A chuck of ice flew from it and caught Mercrow in the head, knocking him out and to the ground. He quickly turned to see Gale finish the last of the pawns. She looked at him, sweating and panting, before giving him the thumbs-up. He nodded back and glanced towards Sylvie, who had just been pushed to the ground. Muttering in annoyance, she slashed at Viper's legs, who just smiled.

"Pitiful." She jeered, raising the sword high. "Say bye!" Sylvie covered her eyes and the sword was brought down. But contact was never made. In seconds, Gale ran across the room and blocked the attack by turning her own arm into iron. Viper hissed before being frozen solid by Storm.

"T-Thanks." Sylvie panted.

"No problem."

"Idiots." Tombstone grunted, looking at his fallen team. Nashi glared at him.

"Time you gave up." She ordered.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "Especially when the Reverse is activated."

"Huh?" The group spun and saw a bright blue glow coming from where Kai had gone. A shockwave was released from the room, making everyone stumble back. It was then followed by a yell.

"Kai!" Storm cried. Everyone ran into the room. On the floor was Kai, clutching his hand. Above him was the Reverse, slowly spinning in the air. Small waves of energy were being sent from it. They gradually got faster and stronger.

"Thank you my boy!" Tombstone said happily. He was holding the unconscious Mercrow and had rolled the frozen Viper into the room. "Now we can leave."

"Are you ok Kai?" Sylvie asked.

"Yeah.." He grunted back. The Reverse sent out another wave of energy, spinning faster.

"Time to go!" Tombstone cried.

"What do you mean?" Gale asked. As if activated another massive shockwave rippled throughout the room. Everyone was thrown to the floor, and cracks began appearing around the ceiling. The blue glow grew brighter and enveloped the room.

The flash of light came as quickly as it left. The only difference was, no one was in the room...

 _A cliffhanger! I hate but love these. Hopefully you all enjoyed this long chapter, after all of the short ones, these are nice once in a while. See you all next week!_


	14. Chapter 14

_To that one reviewer who predicted which direction this story would take, good job. Pretty good at guessing the story. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

Nashi opened her eyes to find that the blinding light was gone. Instead, there was a dark sky. She didn't have time to understand what had just happened before she realised that the floor was gone. She quickly fell and landed in ice cold water. She began to panic and thrash around in the water, making her sink quicker and quicker. She ran out of breathe and desperately tried to swim upwards, only to be felt like she was being dragged down. She heard a splash as an arm grabbed her. Nashi was pulled to the surface and was thrown onto something slippery. Slippery and cold. Spluttering madly, Nashi looked up and found Storm freezing the water around them, making a solid platform. Next to her was Kai, also soaking wet, yet no longer holding his hand. He was on all fours and panting.

"Where's Gale!" Storm demanded to know.

"I'll get her." A voice said. The person dived back into the water as Nashi wobbled to her feet.

"Storm?" She asked. "Where are we." He just shrugged before turning back to the water. The surface rippled as Gale emerged, gasping for air. Her arm was around Sylvie, who was swimming back towards the sheet of ice. Nashi helped the two up.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Teleported?" Gale suggested, shivering.

"Come here guys." Nashi offered, producing a flame.

"Don't Nashi." Storm said. "If you melt the platform, we fall back in."

"Oh, yeah." Nashi rubbed her head. "Well, huddle. I'll just heat my body." Gale nodded and wrapped her arms round the girl, followed by Sylvie. Kai got to his feet and joined them. Storm reluctantly sighed and followed suit.

"Maybe we should give Storm and Nashi some space." Gale joked.

"Ok, I'm done." Storm snapped, walking away. He stopped as he looked dead ahead. "Er, guys?" Following his gaze, Team Storm was facing what seemed to be a massive tower made from crystals. It shone brightly in the night, the colour reflecting off the water.

"Whoa." Kai gasped. "So cool."

"What is it?" Sylvie questioned.

"One way to find out, right?" Storm grinned. He began creating a path of ice towards the tower. As they walked, Gale looked around. Apart from the tower, there was nothing in sight expect water.

"Must be in the middle of the sea." She analysed.

"Teleported pretty far then." Kai said.

"We can get back." Sylvie shrugged.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Gale said.

"It'll be fine." Storm waved off her concerns as they reached the base of the tower. Gale continued to survey the area.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing out to the sea. Kai squinted as he followed her gaze.

"A ball of water?"

"Come on guys." Nashi called. Her, Storm and Sylvie had already began to ascend the structure. The other two nodded and caught up.

As they walked along the outside of the tower, Nashi kept placing her hand on the smooth crystals.

"This place is holding so much magical power." She gasped.

"Yeah, its crazy strong." Storm agreed. He stopped and threw out his arm as he heard shouting.

"Where's that coming from?" Gale asked.

"Above." Storm replied.

"Everyone get ready." Sylvie ordered, re-quipping into her armour. They began to move slowly again, stretching their ears for more shouts. It didn't take long for them to hear it again.

"NO!" A woman screamed.

"Whats happening?" Gale whispered. "Where's it coming from?"

"I think above us." Nashi answered, looking up at the crystal ceiling. They continued listening, and heard the same woman bawling. Followed by laughter.

"Should we go up?" Kai asked.

"No, stay here." Sylvie said. "We still don't know what's going on." Above them was a crash, then a scream of pain.

"Er..." Storm tilted his head as he looked at the ceiling, where small cracks began to appear. From around the group, blue energy was released from the crystals and went through the cracks towards a noise of a man yelling. Suddenly, a loud slam was heard as the cracks quickly spread forwards before stopping suddenly.

"Should we move?" Nashi questioned. No one answered. Instead, the temperature increased as the yells got louder and deeper.

"Someone is releasing a lot of magic." Gale breathed.

"You made Erza cry!" The man yelled. A few feet from the group, a hole was made in the ceiling. Two men fell through. One had blue hair and the other had messy pink hair. The two broke the floor and disappeared from sight.

"Nashi, was that your..." Storm began.

"I... think..." She gasped back.

"Wait." Kai closed his eyes in thought. "He said Erza. As in Aunt Erza. So Uncle Natsu, Aunt Erza, a crystal tower..."

"That other man was your dad Sylvie." Storm realised.

"We're in the Tower of Heaven." Nashi exclaimed.

"But how?" Storm asked.

"The Reverse." Gale said quickly. "It does exactly that. Reverse. We reversed time. We didn't teleport, we went back in time!"

"But that means Crime Dungeon did as well." Sylvie stated.

"Back to this time." Kai thought. "But why?"

"Maybe to stop my dad." Nashi suggested.

"We need to find them. Now!" Storm muttered.

 _Yep! This story is a time travel one. I was thinking how I could make this story interesting, and I thought we could have Team Storm relive all of Team Natsu's best missions. So that is what's happening. That's alright, right? Let me know! Hope you all enjoyed, see you next week!_


End file.
